


Unnecessary Risk

by Akinasky



Series: Silhouette of Thyself [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot for The Light</p><p>Daniel is have second, maybe third thoughts about whatever he is doing with Jack. What it means to their friendship as well as Jack's command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Risk

One Shot for the Light

 

Episode Spoiler: The Light / Movie

Fic Spoiler: Release of Pressure

 

Jack watched as Daniel played another board game with Loren and wondered when the scientist was going to give him the time of day again. He didn’t even understand why Daniel was so mad; they’d both been dealing with withdrawals and all the wacked-out things together though Daniel had been so much farther along. He could still feel that moment burning on the edge of his vision, daring him to close his eyes and hear the sound of the EKG machine flat lining or the second he pulled Daniel’s limp body over his shoulders and coming through on the other side desperate to hear Daniel breathe in just one more time.

He shouted at Loren, screamed at Carter and all because he was terrified of the new position, that wasn’t new at all, of Daniel in his life. When he first kissed Daniel, he knew at a soul deep level that things would never be the same again but there was also this moment when they agreed to see where this led, that things were finally settling into their proper place. Daniel had always seemed to be an extension of him, and though he hated himself a lot for his behavior towards Carter, he’d never yearned for her the way he did for Daniel. He needed to tell her that so she can move on but it fell under that multitude of uncomfortable things that he should be able to talk about be couldn’t for more than just the regulations and it would also be flirting with the edge of fraternization if they even talked about it. Sometimes being in the military really sucked for a multitude of reasons.

Daniel was the only one to ever have actually talked to him about anything more than the game on the radio of the television or the job and even now they still didn’t talk about much. It was getting better between them but it took Jack time to talk about things that he’d been holding close for so long and for such a chatty man, Daniel kept a lot of things close to the vest, so they were both working on it.

Or it was until he tried to kill himself on the balcony and came here.

Then he watched as there was a lull in the game and he walked over and nudged Daniel’s shoulder with his knee, “Will you come with me for a perimeter check?”

Daniel frowned at him, “Yes?” he asked, like he didn’t have a choice but he wanted to be able to say no. Jack hated that there were times in their new relationship status that Daniel felt the need to listen because of his command structure but it was also something that had never bothered Daniel before so did it now? It was just another thing they should really talk about.

“Daniel, it’s time to get some fresh air, remember fresh air?” Jack asked, trying for joking and cajoling instead of the command he wanted to give just to lose the tension that was forming in the Archeologist’s shoulders.

Daniel’s eyebrows raised at that, his lips pursed making Jack want to reach out and smooth the lines of contention away when he finally nodded again and left Loren to figure out something else to do. The kid waved them away enthusiastically, so pleased with friends around that he was a very understanding individual when they needed to get up and do something else or whatever. He just turned to see what Carter was doing, something with the machine, tinkering though the Colonel had given explicit instructions not to tinker with her finger, just her instruments. They didn’t want to find out the hard way that she’d tinkered with the wrong dial.

Jack kept his hands to himself, one resting on the butt of his weapon and the other one next to the trigger. They walked outside before he decided to say anything, which left them in silence for a few moments while Daniel slouched next to him, fingers digging tightly into his pockets.

“Can’t wait to get back home,” Jack finally said, breaking the silence.

Daniel nodded, not saying a word.

Finally after another couple of minutes he had enough of the silence, turned and pulled Daniel to a stop, “Danny what’s wrong?”

He shrugged a little, “That feeling on the balcony, right before I realized I was out there and you were barely keeping me from letting go.”

Jack’s gaze widened at the topic, he hadn’t thought that Daniel would still be dwelling about that but then again, this was Daniel so he clearly misunderstood the situation, then committed to himself that he was going to hear Daniel out no matter how uncomfortable it might make him. He remembered the Abydos mission better than some of the ones they’d been on more recently, so soon after Charlie that he’d wanted to just say goodbye to all of it, take everyone with him if necessary and Daniel had been the one to save him, save all of them. So he would listen now because he owed too much to Daniel to ever pay back but he could do this at least.

“Yeah?” Jack finally asked after a couple of gulping breaths.

“Is that what we have to look forward to, if one of us die or if this thing between us goes to shit?”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock, his stomach heaved and he had to bend over for a second to regain his suddenly off balance equilibrium. He clutched his gun like the security blanket it was for another second, moving his finger farther away from the trigger out of pure training. Then he stood upright again and Daniel was just staring at him, head cocked and waiting for an answer, his gaze shining with confusion and sadness, a sadness Jack was more than familiar with not only because of losing Charlie and ending it with Sara but also when Daniel lost Sha’re and how devastated he was.

And Jack was positive he couldn’t answer the question in that gaze, couldn’t answer the question verbalized. It wasn’t his area of expertise or something he even practiced thinking about because that was Daniel’s job. Though it was possible that right now Daniel was too scared to think on it, he needed Jack just like he had after the hard missions, and after Abydos, the Sarcophagus withdrawals, Hathor and Sha’re. He’d been almost as scared in that moment as Jack had been, more so when he woke up really to find himself on the wrong side of that weak barrier between safety and plummeting to his death.

Jack did the only thing he could think of, he lifted his hand up to Daniel’s cheek and leaned in just as Daniel tried to pull away, “Jack, we’re off world!”

Jack rolled his eyes, “We’ll be careful but I don’t know any other way to let you know how I feel and how I felt in that moment on the balcony.”

Daniel nodded though his eyes kept scanning around the beach and back towards the castle. Jack tugged on Daniel’s hand, a rarity for them but he pulled until Daniel followed behind him then they were tucked into the roots of a large fallen tree. It threw them into shadows and Jack watched Daniel’s eyes as best he could as he leaned in close and took Daniel’s mouth in a kiss. He pressed in close, and Daniel opened his mouth quickly under the pleasurable onslaught and Jack allowed the fear to sweep him away and the kiss turned hard for three seconds before he carried the fear away in the sagging relief that Daniel was still here and that kiss, the damp and tongue sucking and licking he let it continue for an interminable time before he pulled back, feeling the thudding of Daniel’s heart beat pressed up against Jack’s chest and his hands were gripping at Jack’s jacket. When he pulled away, Daniel’s eyes were closed and his glasses were a little foggy from the panting between the both of them, trapped with nowhere to go but up and into the well of the glasses. They cleared quickly enough but Jack smiled at the sight of his lover. He was blissed out from the kissing and all Jack wanted to do was find a room far enough away from Loren and Carter so he could really show Daniel all that he meant to him.

Again he was left with words, small words that didn’t carry the strength of his feelings in their entirety. “Daniel I love you, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“But if you find a woman, you will?” Daniel asked but he wasn’t fooling anyone, Daniel knew how he felt about their chances and there was nothing that could be done about, “Yeah Daniel same as you are allowed to go looking elsewhere. We don’t have a commitment of fidelity agreement with each other, we just love each other and we enjoy spending time together. That has to be enough, I can never be your boyfriend or your SO or whatever you got cooking in your brain.”

Daniel nodded, pulling away from Jack’s embrace and he wondered if there was anything he could say or do that wouldn’t be a lie right now. “In that moment, when I was going to jump the pain that the withdrawal grabbed from the depths of my soul was not having you in my life because of this thing. Maybe we should take a step back from the extra curricular activities for a while, remind ourselves that there is more than sex here, we had a good friendship before, we can have it again. That way I won’t have to leave the team or whatever.”

“You want to stop sleeping together because of some fevered withdrawal-driven fear that this is going to end with us screaming and hating each other, alone with nothing?” Jack asked, sarcastic hyperbole abounding in his question but at the wince on Daniel face, squinting his eye and pulling his cheek up in a grimace. Jack realized that it wasn’t hyperbole for Daniel, that’s what he believed was on the other end of their time together.

“I can normally throw these thoughts into the inconsequential pile because we work dangerous jobs and we could always die tomorrow or on the next mission and I love being with you but I came really close and if I had died there, they wouldn’t have called my partner they would have called my employer and you wouldn’t even be a part of it. You would have found me like that and it wouldn’t have meant anything to anyone but you how much my death would have hit you. I don’t want that for you, I don’t want that for me. I need to have some time before we jump back in the sack.”

Jack frowned at him, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t have called that, when Daniel had his last near call he’d been jumping Jack’s bones, he’d wanted to be close to him as much as possible for as long as possible. He didn’t understand how they backtracked to these problems they’d been having at the beginning, of Daniel thinking he couldn’t accept what Jack was willing to give, that they weren’t going to be enough for him. Jack wondered how it was that when this did happen, it was never Daniel demanding more from Jack, he never pulled the ‘I deserve this…’ from him, Daniel was only ever willing to take what Jack would be able to give but when that nudged at his concerns of if it was enough, it was not Jack’s fault, which made Jack really think about what he was asking time for. He needed to get back to a place of acceptance about what they were to each other and he was concerned about what Daniel’s apparently inevitable demise was going to do to Jack.

“Okay Daniel, could you at least talk to me though? The friendship part of this?”

Daniel gave a quick nod then turned and nudged back past Jack and back towards the castle. Jack walked back as well since he could feel the pull of the light, the withdrawals trying to grip ahold of him so he pushed it back and walked up the steps and into the hallway leading back to the light room and where they were setting up shop. He watched as Daniel sat back down with Sam and Loren, Jack walked back to the Stargate, sitting down next to it since Hammond would be calling in soon for a check in and asking if they needed anything else. He would ask for some balls and mitts, try and teach the kid some baseball or something, he needed to do something other than focus on what Daniel was thinking, what he was planning to do. He would also get a few other things, his Gameboy; he knew where Daniel was hiding it in his office. Jack would just have someone find it and tuck it into the packages they were sending through, he could make it an order and tell the General it was for the safety of all those involved. He needed things to do otherwise he was going partake of his favorite activity: needling a response out of Daniel. Though that might have been fun, he didn’t think it was a good idea when the man was frustrated and confused.

 

*          *          *

 

Later that night after Loren had gone to sleep and Carter had scampered far away from her CO and their archeologist, declaring that she was going to finagle a way to take a bath in the large bathing room that made Jack perk up at sinking into some warm water, convince Daniel that they should try it since neither of them had tubs that would comfortably fit both of them but if Daniel was taking time, then he definitely wasn’t going to fool around with Jack off-world.

So he waved her off, moved to settle into his corner where he shoved down his sleeping bag and the air mattress that General Hammond sent through. Daniel was supposed to be taking first watch and he may not be military but he didn’t need Jack to remind him of his duty anymore, he knew his responsibilities when it came to the team and their protection. Jack shoved his hat up to cover his eyes, closing them so the world was out of reach, the issues with Daniel slid away for a moment then he heard the shuffle coming towards them and sighed. He wondered which of the wonder twins it would be, Carter forgot something or Daniel would decide that he wanted to talk and Jack thought maybe that’s a good thing. He might be a step closer to taking Daniel back to bed when they got home, something that Jack knew he would enjoy if only Daniel could get his head around whatever he needed to wrap his head around.

“Jack can I talk to you about something?” Daniel asked.

The Colonel pushed his hat back so he could see Daniel fidgeting next to him, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs and wringing his hands at stomach level. Jack sat up and leaned against the wall, tugging his gun out of the way before gesturing to the space next to him so Daniel could lean against the wall as well. He did and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack cleared his throat.

“I know Jack, this is hard.”

“What’s hard Danny?” Jack asked, using his tone of voice to soothe instead of demand, a new skill he was learning from spending so much time with Daniel when he was in ‘Peaceful Explorer’ mode.

“Can I tell you something about my past?” Daniel asked, turning to look into Jack’s eyes, head on with focus and feeling, Jack just didn’t have enough practice to read the feelings he was seeing.

Jack nodded and waited, wondering what he would want to talk to him about.

“When I lost my parents and my grandfather didn’t adopt me, I ended up in foster care. You know the pretty ending to that story but not the middle bits, I am asking you as my friend and my very _close_ friend, if you want to hear some of the rest of it.”

Jack nodded though he didn’t know what to think about this. He knew that Daniel had ended up with two retired teachers, they had helped him get through high school very quickly and he ended up in college at the age of sixteen because he was so smart which is why he had multiple Doctorates at such a young age but he didn’t know much about the time he’d been with the teachers and where he’d been between the death of his parents and his final home. He knew that the teachers couldn’t adopt him because Nicholas had never signed away his guardian rights, which meant he wasn’t viable for adoption. It sounded like a stupid reason, the older man had been unwilling to take his grandson in, he wouldn’t be there for Daniel and that had been tough enough to see when the Crystal Skull happened. It had led to them being more than friends.

“You can tell me whatever you want Daniel and I promise none of it will leave this room and my mouth unless I am talking to you about it.”

Daniel smiled a little then started and Jack couldn’t help but notice that his voice dropped into ‘lecture mode’ and Jack’s bullshit meter (the one designed and created just for Daniel) pinged in the back of his mind. “I was lost and alone, because my family came from the states, they wouldn’t send me back to Cairo where I had spent most of my life. I was stuck in New York where my parents were killed and there was a time when I guess the trauma blocked me from remembering that I’d seen them die, I kept expecting them to come back and the state was just taking care of me until they returned. The biggest problem was that in the trauma, I stopped speaking English and started speaking Arabic and no one could communicate with me. English was only technically my first language, by about three words, my parents taught me to speak Arabic right along with English because we lived most of the year in Egypt. It made sense. We spoke more Arabic in my household growing up and the trauma just knocked something loose and all I had was the Arabic. This caused a lot of bouncing around from house to house, I lived with all sorts of people but they were full and didn’t have time to keep up with a screaming, crying Arabic speaking nine year old who couldn’t grasp that his parents were dead, some of them thought I was lying about them so I carried the newspaper clipping when that delusion finally cleared, then the Arabic scared away most of the people who may have been interested in taking me on.

“Jack all I wanted was to go home to Egypt and see my friends, the ones I had seen only a month before the accident and we were set to return at the completion of the exhibit and I lost not only my parents but the life I knew.”

Daniel stopped, taking a deep gasping breath and Jack couldn’t stop from reaching out to grip his hand for a moment. Daniel didn’t pull away surprisingly as he continued.

“I remember this one house, there were several other fosters and this couple should have never been given children to take care of, I don’t know how they did it but that guy hit me a few times, every time I started speaking in Arabic, he was backhand me across the cheek and so I stopped talking all together which just made the man even more angry. I was there for three weeks and it was long enough to knock some of the English back into me, I knew after about three foster care houses that my parents really were dead, I had never seen them buried though I am aware that their graves are in New York, I have even been there more than once but at the time, there had not been any closure and I knew that I had to suck it up if I was going to survive. I was never touched inappropriately by any of the foster parents.”

“But?” Jack interrupted because he knew that statement wasn’t complete.

“Another time,” Daniel whispered and Jack wondered if Daniel had ever been given the chance to work through these traumas, even with the teachers he ended up with. Jack just squeezed his fingers gently and waited for whatever he could share with him at the moment.

“I was only physically abused in two houses, and I chose not to talk about those times with anyone, I just became the inconsolable child who only spoke a foreign language and those families gave me up pretty quickly but then so a lot of others, teaching me over and over that it was in my best interest to not love any of them which had been born the moment my parents died. I couldn’t love another person, they would only die. My long term foster parents, Josie and Michael, I watched them both fade and die. Josie had an illness, got dementia right after I turned nineteen and I stayed close to home for Michael who soon followed his Josie. I dove into my studies, had a few relationships here and there, the paternal relationship with my mentor and the relationship with Steven and Sarah among the few that would stand out over time but it was never safe to have anyone close.”

There was a break then, Jack watched as Daniel took a deep breath then another, then he asked, “Why would you stay on Abydos then?”

Daniel smiled shyly, there was the sunshine Jack was always admiring in his friend and he responded, “Because she was my wife, though I didn’t like the idea that she’d been given to me that first mission and I hate that I lost her because of my curiosity and my inability to leave things alone. I unburied the Gate because of the Cartouche but there was another reason and I think she knew it and she didn’t know how to deal with the idea in her head, she only knew that it bothered her. Then her troubling thoughts came through the Gate in the form of a tissue box and entered into her world again.”

“What are you talking about Daniel? She was worried about me?” Jack demanded.

“I had something with you even then Jack, and it went against everything I had taught myself about security and survival, made worse by the fact that you were unattainable and dying over the death of your son. I stayed with Sha’re because I cared for her and I figured I could die happy in a world so like my lovely and beautiful Egypt. I stayed because I cared about her and couldn’t dare care about you.”

Jack sat, his mouth agape from shock for a minute but he refused to let go of Daniel’s hand, even when the other man tugged and tried to get him to. Jack just tightened his hold infinitesimally and waited him out, “You felt something for me then?”

“You decided not to kill yourself because I demanded you think about what you were doing. We lived and died together in that place, we found another world together and it made no sense but I cared about you in a way that couldn’t match anything up until that time. So Jack, I need you to understand that keeping you in my life it more important than keeping you in my bed.”

Jack smiled and nodded, “I get it Danny, I do. Sometimes I don’t know why but I have tried to just know that I am lucky to have you in my life and on my team and on occasion in my bed. I need you to be the conscience of the SGC, we aren’t capable of it so if that means we change things again, we go backwards for a while, then I will respect your decision with the understanding that I would like to go back to bed with you again, that isn’t going to change. I love you Daniel Jackson and that’s not going anywhere.”

Jack watched the thought pass over Daniel’s eyes, ‘you’ll be with me until you find a more suitable partner’ but Jack wouldn’t deny that. He wouldn’t deny that Daniel could find someone out there who was as beautiful as he was, someone who wasn’t a rude and regulations-driven Colonel in the Air Force who couldn’t give him anything that was even close to commitment.

So instead he offered something he couldn’t even offer his wife, Jack offered a little piece of his past. It wasn’t the deepest darkest parts of his stuff and he figured that what Daniel shared with him wasn’t his darkest either, but Jack shared some of the tough missions overseas he had to do because he had no right to say no. He told Daniel about the times when saying yes to the military broke his heart and stole a little piece of his heart, those times when he went him before Charlie was gone and he just tucked the soldier into the closet and played at being a father.

“It was stupid of me to want children, to ask her to marry me,” Jack said at one point after they’d been talking long enough to need to do a perimeter check and find something to eat. They were resettled in their quiet corner while Carter was asleep in one of the enclosed chambers where she could have some privacy and Loren was far enough away to not know the other two prisoners of this place were talking and not sleeping. Jack didn’t really care, he would live without sleep for the sake of spending this intimate time with his friend, learning things about him that he had never knowing, sharing things he had never dared to share.

“Why’s that?” Daniel asked after a moment of silence.

“I knew I was a military man, I knew at that point when she got pregnant that I was going to be pinged for Black Ops and I started being two people, the person I was at work and the person I was when I was home. I loved being with Charlie but the more I lied to Sara, the more I hid from her the harder it was to be a part of a family. I showed up and when Charlie was in my arms, laughing with him then I was just a dad. It wasn’t just Charlie’s death that landed us divorced it was me too. I could never be with her for real.”

“Jack, you’re not the only guy to ever be a soldier who has to lie to his spouse, all of the men and women here do it every day.”

“Could you?” Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged, “I guess if I had to because the fate of the world depends on us being able to do our job and that’s the most important thing. You were protecting the nation, keeping Charlie and Sara safe in your way when you were Black Ops right?”

Jack sighed, closing his eyes against the truth that he’d lived with for the times he was working undercover or over seas. He’d wondered time and again if there was really any reason to call out the hits that were called, if there was really a good reason to bomb places or any number of the things he’d been ordered to do.

Then Daniel leaned over and pressed his head into Jack’s shoulder and he looked over at the top of Daniel’s head then leaned close to press he cheek into Daniel’s head. He didn’t think they should stay like this for too long but its nice to be close and not have it be in a bed. He liked this part of them, the talking though it would take time to get used to it.

“I bet when it was just you and Charlie, you were an amazing father. I have no doubt,” Daniel whispered and Jack smiled, thinking about the times he’d held Charlie. He remembered when he taught his son how to throw a ball, how to catch it or ride a bike. There were so many moments when he was just a dad, it didn’t matter that he’d done it perfectly, only that he’d shown up and loved his kid. He pressed a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head and settled back, knowing he already had an alarm set so they wouldn’t get caught sleeping like this but for now, this was too nice to let go of for the moment.

“How would you know that?” Jack whispered, a little smile in his voice.

“I’ve seen you with children Jack, and I know you.”

“Okay,” Jack whispered then just let the silence drift between the two of them.

 

Jack watched the next day as Daniel taught Loren some of the language that was all over the walls and thought about the night before when Daniel sat with him and told him some of his past. He didn’t know how to thank Daniel for that, giving him that trust and companionship. It was easier to think of sharing things with Daniel after talking last night. Daniel had just been there for him; Jack couldn’t believe that Daniel had trusted him with some of his past and he hoped that the trend would continue.

He spent his time playing on his Gameboy, talking to Hammond through the MALP as well as Teal’c to see how the Jaffa was doing without them on base. He gave Daniel space and he watched as Carter and Daniel jabbered away about something. He smiled and played his game and played ball with Loren. He suddenly had something to look forward to in the evening, maybe it would happen again tonight maybe not but it was there. Daniel was someone he could learn to trust, never mind that… he did trust Daniel with every aspect of his life, Daniel knew things about Jack that would ruin him, there was nothing in his past that was more damaging than what they were doing now so the friendship part of this was more amazing and important than the sex. He would be pleased if that happened again but it wasn’t necessary.

After dinner Jack and Carter did a quick perimeter check and she looked over at him for a minute, “I think we are going to be heading home soon. We are several notches away from zero.”

Jack smiled, “Sounds good.”

“Do you think Daniel’s okay? He’s been really weird since we got here. I know you guys are close so I was just wondering if we can do anything for him to help.”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know Carter, you would have to ask him.”

She nodded and they fell silent again and Jack sighed, “I don’t know if this is an okay thing to say but the under the surface stuff that we’ve had for a while now, I think its time to give it up.”

“Sir?” Carter asked but he could see the recognition in her eyes. She knew what he was talking about and there was nothing else they could really say. He didn’t know what else he could say so he shrugged and they finished their check. She returned to her room and Daniel and Jack settled alone on his bed again and there was nothing to keep them from sitting down together. Jack held out his hand, palm up and Daniel placed his hand into Jack’s and they told stories of their pasts and whatever they wanted to, Daniel told Jack about the times in Egypt and Jack shared with Daniel about some of the times he’d had in the academy and his early years in the Air Force, when he was a ‘yes man’ and behaved himself for the man. Daniel laughed about some of those stories, especially the one about Jack and some of his buddies running around and had stolen an air force jeep and taken it for a joy ride. Daniel shook his head and chuckled at the idea of Jack and his friends wandering around at night on base because of the fences and gates keeping them inside. Jack had been lucky that he didn’t get kicked out of the force for that but he was happy to hear Daniel’s chuckle.

“Jack, is this good for you? This friendship? When it’s just us talking and it’s not about the job or the sex?”

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, “The sex was never the reason I wanted you around Daniel, we may not be anything alike but we are at the same time, I don’t have to worry about my past scaring you away because we’ve seen worse through the Gate, you’ve lived some hard stuff too and I like that I am learning to share some of these things with you.”

“Me too,” Daniel whispered and they both fell silent again. Jack wanted so badly to pull Daniel down and hold him close while they slept but they had no protection or privacy here and they were still at least a couple of days away from going home so he sat and stayed as close to Daniel as he could without being to close. Daniel’s head was resting on Jack’s shoulder like he’d accidently lolled over to the side and Jack didn’t want to give up Daniel’s hand but it wouldn’t be safe so he really should pull back.

“Daniel, when we go home, will you stay over with me. You can sleep in the guest room if you need to but I would really like to just spend some time with me without the whole off-world and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Daniel asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled a little.

“I’d love to stay over,” Daniel said, sitting up a little and pressing a small kiss to Jack’s cheek before he got up and walked away. Jack smiled, thinking he may not always have Daniel in his bed but he would at least have the man at his side for as much as he could. And that was worth fighting for.


End file.
